ON MY WAY MAS
by VICMIRAGE
Summary: Hanya cerita antara seorang karyawan perusahaan asing dan driver ojek online yang merangkap menjadi mahasiswa. Serta bumbu manis bin gurih teman sekantor si karyawan.


On My Way, Mas...  
Hidekaz himaruya

Pada suatu hari di daerah Jakarta Selatan. Ada seorang bule berambut tulip pirang dengan tampang pedophile sedang memperhatikan jam tangannya dan berdecak kesal.  
"Duh jemputannya lama" si bule dengan tampang asam kecut pahit menatap jam itu dan jalan raya.  
"Hai...Will" seseorang memanggil dengan nada paling ceria dan si bule pun nengok "Oh..hai Razak" "Lo ngapa dah kok muka asem amat?" "Jemputan gue lama banget"  
"Lah..lo mau kemana emangnya?"  
"Ke hati lo..Nggak canda, maksud gue ke Radio Dalam buat ngambil kelinci gue yang sakit di pets shop"  
"O" Razak si mas mas yang berasal dari negara kartun duo kembar botak dengan baju kuning biru dan pahlawan super bububui itu membulatkan bibir.

Ditambah tampang ngeselin yang siap kena tabokan yang hot oleh sendal jepit.

"pesenin gue taxi dong Jak" si Bule udah pasrah nunggu jemputan "Emang lu dijemput sapa sih?"  
"Luxi" "dan katanya mobilnya macet total di sana" 'Bule ini lelah sepertinya berdiri terus'  
"Entar jangan bilang lo minta gue bayarin"  
"Nggak elah..sepelit itu kah gue?"  
"Lo mang pelit, pedo. Lagian kan banyak akses kendaraan. Transjakarta misalnya"  
"Nggak bawa kartu nya" si bule udah masang wajah melas melas meow

Razak udah mulai bete. Dan yang lagi kok taxi gak lewat sini yah daritadi. Hari juga udah mulai panas. Si William mukanya udah merah gitu. Kasian lah dia. Pada akhirnya si Mas mas malaysia ini nunjukkin hape Ipin 6 nya.

"Yaudah sabar ye..tapi lo entar yang bayar"  
"Iya..iya takut amat duit lo abis ma gue"  
"Nih..lo tulis destination lo sama dari mana lo" Razak pun menyerahkan hape nya ke Will. Si Bule yang udah ceria jadi murem lagi.  
"Kenapa kok murem amat" " KOK GOZEK SIH. KAN GUE MINTANYA TAXI PINTER"  
"Kagak tau terima kasih lu. Kan hemat ini lo entarnya. Lagipula nggak taunya drivernya cewek imut cakep dengan dada yang boing boing cup D"

Si bule terdiam. Suara tetttettttettttetttet bus dan angkot serta bau knalpot mengiringi mereka berdua. Dan juga kilap matahari yang bikin si bule meneteskan air keringat. Hari mulai panas. Matahari ada 2. Selain itu ada juga cabe-cabe an yang lewat dari tadi. Sehingga memberikan kesan panas dan pedas dalam waktu yang sama.

Setelah lama ia berpikir akhirnya si bule ngangguk "Yaudah deh"  
Will sibuk mencetin itu layar dengan cepet. Panas ini membunuhku katanya. Setelah itu mengasihkan gadget si Razak ke yang empunya.  
" Nih Driver lo namanya..Rangga. Tapi ya kok fotonya nggak ada? Hmm yaudah nih nomornya dan gue tungguin lo disini sampai 5 menit kedepan"  
"Ihh...yaampun baik banget. Tapi kok dapet cowok. Yaudahlah ya gapapa" Will ceria kembali dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari jambul tulipnya. 5 menit kemudian.

Motor Vespa biru kinclong dan seseorang serta jaket hijau mencolok bersama helm yang mengkilap indah. Berhenti di depan mereka berdua. "Mas William ya?" suara nya agak agak ikemen gimana gitu.

Si Razak senyum aja, tapi si William diam dengan senyap ngeliatin abang-abang didepannya.

"Oh maaf ya" si Abang lepas helm serta buka masker serta tersenyum manis didepan mereka berdua.  
*Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa*  
*Jengg..jeng* Wajah khas orang jawa. Manis-manis gimana gitu. Rambut hitam ikal yang di potong rapi. Wajahnya ganteng serta manis. Uhhhh hati ini seperti dirajam dengan panah hawkeye. Suaranya apalagi. 'Kalau mendesah pasti seksi' deh batin William dan Razak .  
"Umm saya" si Will akhirnya nyahut. Abangnya terkejut "Oh..tenang saya lancar bahasa sini" "O..Mas nya mau pakai masker sama penutup rambut?" "Masker aja" .

Saat Will menaiki vespa itu. Di pandanginya badan yang berproporsi sedang dan langsung meluk seenaknya aja. Yang empunya badan langsung bergidik " wah maaf ya..saya cuma takut jatuh" Will langsung melepaskan pelukan ala teletubbies itu.  
"Gapapa kok mas..hahaha" Abang ojek itu hanya tertawa gugup 'Aduh badannya enak buat dipeluk...'  
'Apalagi kalau dipeluk sama tali dan collar'

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi pengendaraan kendaraan yang lain saat melihat senyum nista Will. Tapi yah sekarang mereka terselamatkan karena wajah will ketutupan masker.  
" Mas..Mas pulang kerja ya?" tanya si Abang Gozek Ikemen " Iya"  
"Pulang cepet mas? Rumahnya di Radio dalam ya?"  
"Iya. Saya izin ke bos dulu ..karena saya mau ngambil kelinci saya di pets shop" tutur bule tulip tersebut.  
" Wah..masnya suka hewan ya? Sama kayak saya dong"

Pas denger Will langsung girang . Baginya bisa ngobrol sama abang ojek tampan kek gini udah bikin senang. Sampai ia lupa nasib kelincinya. Apalagi hobinya mirip 'Aduh bang bang..lo kok suaranya bikin gue geter geter sih'  
'Kita kayaknya jodoh nih'

..Di ujung sana..

Seorang pemuda memandang hampa kawannya yang sedang asik boncengan dengan abang ojek yang imut yang makin menjauh. Yah gimana nggak coba, dia kan jadi galau pas ngeliat wajah asli si abang driver gitu.

Udah manis check Udah ganteng check Mukanya enak buat jadi Uke check Suaranya sexy check

'Gue juga mau elah kalau gitu'  
'Kalau mbak driver sexy berdada cup D digantiin ma yang imut imut walaupun mas mas. Aku mah rela'  
'Dasar lucky pedophile'

Untuk mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya. Razak Ali akan belok dari jalan warna putih ke arah jalan yang berwarna-warni seperti Rainbow Cake.

Dari Mbak berdada cup D menjadi ke Abang ojek dengan tampang minta di anuin.

Dari yang demen cewek bohay-bohay jadi yang suka cowok yang imut-imut.

'Fix..sekarang gue udah jadi homo. Mama..Papa...Maafkan aku ' batin si Melayu.

Razak memandang handphonennya dan tersenyum najong.  
'Gampang gue punya nomornya. Beb Rangga tunggu aku sayang'

To be Continued

A/N. Hallo saya akhirnya buat akun baru lagi. Karena lupa password ma email nya Akun yang Victoria Mirage. Jadi mungkin saya akan update fic di akun ini dari akun yang lama.

*Iphone 6 = Ipin 6 *Gozek = Gojek


End file.
